teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deadpool
The Deadpool was a supernatural hit-list created by Meredith Walker (under the instruction of then-comatose Peter Hale) during Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. This event took place in effort to kill all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills and rebuild the community in Peter's new image, though the present-day Peter could not even remember making this plan while he was trapped in his comatose body. The Deadpool led to the deaths of many people, including both the supernaturals on the list as well as many of the assassins who attempted to kill them. Meredith Walker had knowledge of this plan for years, but she didn't feel it was the right time to start the Deadpool in earnest until she heard fellow Banshee Lydia Martin screaming for her best friend Allison Argent's death at the hands of an Oni demon at Camp Oak Creek. Afterward, Meredith, feeling immense guilt about the deaths of innocents at the hands of the supernatural or as collateral damage in supernatural battles, then set Peter's original plan of resetting the supernatural community of Beacon Hills into action, which involved enlisting Brunski to help her commandeer Lorraine Martin's computer code and steal $117 million dollars worth of Peter's bearer bonds from the Hale Vault to finance the assassinations. As a result of her self-loathing about what has happened as a result of the supernatural, Meredith wholeheartedly believed that Peter, upon his return to being the Alpha, would make things right again. History The idea of the Deadpool originated with Peter Hale in 2009, not long after nearly being burned alive in the Hale House Fire. The fire killed most of the Hale Family and left Peter badly burned and comatose, which he stated is absolute torture to a werewolf, as it leaves them fully cognizant but trapped inside their own body, unable to move. According to him, being locked inside his own mind for six years with nothing to do but think about all of the trauma someone like him, a werewolf, it left him fully cognizant but unable to move and it slowly drove him crazy. By chance, he was placed in the same hospital room as Meredith Walker, a Banshee; through unexplained telepathy, she was able to hear Peter's thoughts as he rambled on about the incident, with Lydia Martin later explaining that it was almost as if he was standing right over her bed talking about the fire. This went on for anywhere from weeks to possibly even months, with Peter ranting about how he predicted that the Argent Family Hunters were going to come for them, and that even though he told his sister and Alpha, Talia Hale, about his suspicions, he claimed she ignored him. He went on to say that Talia turned Hale Pack into sheep, allowing them to be picked off by the predators. This is when Peter, furious at having been proven right despite being ignored, decided that the supernatural community of Beacon Hills needed to be wiped out and vowed to raze the earth before rebuilding the community in his image, stating that he could use the bearer bonds to fund it. His plan was to first start with professional assassins such as The Mute, The Chemist, and the Desert Wolf, before disseminating the list further until anyone could be involved, as he believed that, when it came down to it, everyone could be corrupted by large sums of money. Funding The funding of the Deadpool came from Peter as well, though by the time the Deadpool was actually enacted, Peter had long forgotten his idea to create the Deadpool in the first place. In his ranting through his telepathic connection with Meredith Walker, Peter suggested that he would use every penny of the $117 million dollars in bearer bonds to fund the Deadpool if necessary, putting a price on the head of every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills. He intended to first start with recruiting professional killers before working his way down to hunters and then amateurs, believing the Deadpool would support his belief that everyone could be corrupted by the right price. When Meredith Walker decided to enact the Deadpool that Peter envisioned, she enlisted the assistance of an Eichen House orderly named Brunski, blackmailing him into working with her by using the fact that he was an "Angel of Death," a healthcare professional who kills patients under the belief that he was giving them release from their suffering. On Meredith's orders, Brunski orchestrated an elaborate plot to get the bearer bonds from the Hale Vault under Beacon Hills High School, which first involved covertly gaining Kate Argent's help without her knowing it. While Kate, who had recently escaped the captivity of the Calavera Family after her transformation into a Werejaguar, was sleeping in her car, Brunski (or someone working with them) sneaked a cassette tape into the tape deck. Upon listening to it, Kate heard Dr. Conrad Fenris talking about the Hale Family, specifically the fact that they used a sacred object known as the Triskelion Medallion to teach their young Beta werewolves control over their transformations. This gave Kate the idea to use her mysterious and unexplained mystical abilities to perform a ritual to de-age Derek Hale to when he was sixteen, knowing that she needed a Hale who trusted her to use their claws to get into the Hale Vault where the medallion was kept. Unbeknownst to Kate, Derek, or Peter, this was actually Brunski and Meredith's plan, and Brunski followed Kate into the vault, using a smoke grenade to disorient her and Peter before stealing all $117 million in a locked safe. Brunski then converted the bonds into cash to use to pay the assassins who killed Deadpool targets. The List The Deadpool list consisted of the names of thirty-six supernatural creatures spread out upon three coded lists, each of which were valued anywhere between $250,000 and $25,000,000 depending on their power level. The list was first discovered by Lydia Martin after she unconsciously wrote a computer code during a Banshee trance. It was soon realized by Lydia and Kira Yukimura that the code needed to be decrypted using keywords, which Lydia ultimately figured out using her Banshee abilities of sound divination; these keywords were "Allison," "Aiden," and "Derek," as the first two were victims of supernaturally-involved deaths and the latter was believed to be dying as a result of Kate's ritual. After some research, it was revealed that the computer code was originally created by Lorraine Martin prior to her death, and that Brunski stole the code after he killed her, believing that he was relieving her suffering at Eichen House. Once all three lists had been decrypted, a process that lasted several days, it was revealed that the bounties of all thirty-six targets added up to $117 million, leading the McCall Pack to realize that the stolen money from the Hale Vault was being used to fund the assassinations. The lowest valued targets, mostly anonymous and harmless supernatural creatures such as Sean Walcott, a Wendigo living in secret, or the peaceful Buddhist Betas of Satomi Ito's pack, were worth $250,000, and the highest valued target, True Alpha werewolf Scott McCall, was worth $25,000,000 due to how powerful he and his pack were. After the Deadpool murders progressed, an updated list of the initial three was released, with the names of the killed victims (such as Sean Walcott, Reed Schall, and Richard Benefield, who were worth $250,000, and Steve Grace, who was worth $1,000,000) struck-through to indicate that they had been killed and their bounties claimed. Additionally, Derek Hale, who had lost seemingly lost his powers and was believed to be dying, was removed from the list, and his bounty of $15,000,000 was transferred to Liam Dunbar; Liam was originally valued at $3,000,000, making his final total value $18,000,000 and making him the third most valuable target on the Deadpool after Scott and Lydia Martin (worth $20,000,000). The full Deadpool list is as follows, with each third of the list broken down based on the order in which they were decrypted by the McCall Pack, and with all of the names in the order they appeared in the printed out copies of the list. SEAN WALCOTT† 250,000 DAVID WALCOTT† 250,000 MICHAEL WALCOTT† 250,000 CHRISTINA WALCOTT† 250,000 LYDIA MARTIN 20,000,000 SCOTT MCCALL 25,000,000 DEMARCO MONTANA† 250,000 DEREK HALE 15,000,000 (later removed from list) CARRIE HUDSON 500,000 KAYLEEN BETTCHER 250,000 KIRA YUKIMURA 6,000,000 ELIAS TOWN 250,000 KATE ARGENT 12,000,000 NOSHIKO YUKIMURA 5,000,000 JOANNE MCLAUGHLIN 1,000,000 STEVE GRACE† 1,000,000 TOM HILL 1,000,000 BRETT TALBOT 1,000,000 RICHARD BENEFIELD† 250,000 JACK MARSLAND 250,000 JOY WALDROP 250,000 CHERYL CALIX 250,000 JORDAN PARRISH 5,000,000 SATOMI ITO 10,000,000 MALIA HALE 4,000,000 LIAM DUNBAR 3,000,000 (later changed to 18,000,000) MEREDITH WALKER 1,000,000 LIZ MOORE 1,000,000 PATRICK CLARK 1,000,000 BREE LEVERETT 250,000 KAITLYN SCHAAR 250,000 GENEVIVE CARY 250,000 ANGELIQUE FAIN 250,000 LORILEE ROHR 250,000 BRITTANI KEGLEY 250,000 Keywords In order to learn who was on the list, one would first have to enter a keyword, otherwise they would not make it past the encryption. The first keyword was "ALLISON" as in Allison Argent, which Lydia Martin discovered through sound divination during a full moon with the pack in the Banshee study at the Martin Lake House; it was later implied that Allison's name was chosen due to the fact that her death was caused by the supernatural, specifically an Oni. After cracking the first third of the code, Lydia soon realized that she would need the other two keywords in order to reveal the rest of the targets on the Deadpool. After her attempts at using automatic writing to learn the next keyword on her own failed, Meredith Walker, a fellow Banshee, heard her plea for help and came to the Beacon County Sheriff's Station to offer her assistance to Lydia, Malia Tate, Sheriff Stilinski, and Jordan Parrish her assistance. However, the four had difficulty understanding Meredith's awkward and eccentric way of using her powers, and despite Parrish's patient and gentle way of questioning her, the seemingly incomplete number Meredith provided, 2-4-3-6 caused Lydia to lose her patience and pushed Meredith into a nervous breakdown. However, after looking at the phone in the Sheriff's office, Malia got the idea that the number Meredith gave them was based on algebra, leading Lydia to realize that the numbers, when corresponding to the letters on the phone dial keys, spelled out the second keyword, which was "AIDEN". Believing that Meredith could also help them with the third keyword, Lydia, Parrish, and Stiles Stilinski went to Eichen House to talk to Meredith again. However, after the events of the previous attempt to talk to her, Meredith was anxious and scared to divulge any information. When Stiles insisted that she could give it to them in any language or code that she wanted, Meredith revealed that the Benefactor didn't want her to tell them anything else. Lydia, desperate to stop the killings, once again lost her temper and argued that more people were going to die if she didn't help them, which caused Meredith into a panic attack once again and led to her screaming so loud that it made Lydia's ears bleed. Stiles and Lydia then left and went to the Stilinski House to try to find out the third cipher key on their own. After realizing that the first two keywords were the names of dead people, Stiles and Lydia tried the names of all the people who had died in supernatural-related deaths that they they could think of in effort crack the final third of the list; however, none of the names were the correct answer. Soon after, Lydia began to worry that she drove the only other Banshee she had every known over the edge, but Stiles assured her that she wasn't the the only one to blame. This leads Stiles to wonder about Banshees and their ability to sense when someone dies or is near death, speculating that the third codeword could be the name of someone who isn't dead yet, but will be. Lydia decided to try to use her Banshee powers to figure it out and closed her eyes, typing blindly on the computer in a form of automatic writing. When she opened her eyes, she and Stiles were both shocked to see that the final cipher key was "DEREK." Notable Assassins Claimed Bounties Termination Many supernatural creatures died throughout the Deadpool-- it wasn't until Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate discovered something at the Martin Lake House that they were finally able to bring this to an end. They sat at the lake house listening to the recorder making low clicking sounds hoping to learn something, but to no avail. They turned off the recorder and prepared to leave, but Malia claimed that she could still hear the noises even though the player was off, stating it sounded as if something was spinning. Checking the player, Stiles discovered a cord leading into the wall, which he yanked so hard that he split the plaster of the wall in the process. Once they pulled the chunks of the wall away, they discovered several large, 1970s-era computers that were running the computer code, which they managed to turn off after Lydia, Malia, and Stiles figure out that the physical key to the system was hidden in a wine bottle. This automatically terminated every contract The Benefactor had made for the Deadpool, sending all of the assassins, whether professionals, hunters, or amateurs, text messages to inform them that they would not be paid. Gallery 4x04_Lydia's_Code.png 4X04_Deadpool_1st_list_pt_1.png 4x04_Deadpool_1st_list_pt_2.png 4x04_KEYWORD_ALLISON.png 4x05_Deadpool_2nd_list_pt_1.png 4x05_Deapool_2nd_list_pt_2.png 4x05_KEYWORD_AIDEN.png 4X06_Deadpool_3rd_list_1st_pt.png 4X06_Deadpool_3rd_list_2nd_pt.png 4X06_Deadpool_3rd_list_3rd_pt.png 4X06_KEYWORD_DEREK.png 4x09_Derek's_name_is_gone.png 4x09_Liam_is_worth_more_and_Meredith_is_crossed_off.png 4x09_Lydia_adds_Stiles_name_to_deadpool.png 4x09_names_are_crossed_off.png 4x10_Deadpool_computers.png Category:Events